The present disclosure relates generally to a tension assembly, and more particularly to a tension assembly having, among other things, a step release track for a relatively safer, efficient, versatile, and incremental release of a tension from a load secured with the tension assembly.
Modern tension assemblies used to secure cargo are usually of two types, specifically, cam buckle or ratching style technologies.
A typical ratchet assembly includes a rotatable hub with a plurality of outwardly-extending teeth for engagement with a spring-loaded pawl. A terminal end of the ratchet assembly is anchored to a first point. As the spool is rotated in one direction, a line, such as a flat webbing attached to a second point is wrapped around the hub to apply a tension to the line. As the hub rotates, the pawl engages the teeth to prevent the hub from rotating in the opposite direction due to the tension from the line.
Cam buckle assembly technology differs in that the cam buckle is depressed to open the teeth of the assembly while manual tension in applied to pull the webbing through the cam buckle. The webbing is typically held in place by a back pressure on the closed teeth of the cam buckle.
Although tension assemblies are well known, release of a load under tension is an all or nothing proposition. If the load has moved during transport, once tension is released the load may further shift or fall creating a potential danger or safety hazard to the person releasing the tension or individuals and property in the vicinity of the load.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an improved tension assembly having, among other things, a step release track for a relatively safer, efficient, versatile, and incremental release of a tension from a load secured with the tension assembly.